


in a flower shop I found love

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Thanks to Sakusa Kiyoomi's mother and her gift of killing every plant she touches, he gets to meet someone who makes his heart race.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	in a flower shop I found love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ I honestly wanted to upload this on the 22nd but I didn't feel happy with how it was, so I decided to extend the story.  
> Which was incredible, it's been a long time since I felt so good writing things like this, I got used to uploading things with a thousand words that I forgot how much I love writing more and more but, thanks to that I was inspired and then I decided to write long things again! I hope you enjoy this, you can chat with me on Twitter @Lco_T_amo

Sighing for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes, he looked with slight sorrow at the bag in his hands, where he could see what would become a rather withered plant. His mother had started to garden a bit but for some unfortunate reason, the same plants his mother bought ended up dying at her hands.

At first they had believed that it was because of the quality of the plants but their aunt, who had bought the same plant as his mother on the same day, had grown her plants so that made no sense. However, failure was never well received in his family, so after a while, his mother gave him the task of going for her plants every so often, which was too often in his opinion but who was he to judge? Anyway, something positive had resulted from all that experience: he met Kageyama Tobio.

He had met the flower shop employee Schweiden Adlers after attending almost religiously every wednesday without fail, in the first instance he had gone at different times but without a doubt he preferred to go to the young black-haired man, who was quite neat and careful with his work without counting the fact that he used to leave his little notes of recommendations for plant care, too bad his mother didn't have the gift of growing flowers.

So given their frequent visits, they had ended up forming a kind of friendship. Today was no exception, I was on a Wednesday at 9:15 am on my way for new flowers that this time I hoped they would not end up dying.

"Good morning, Sakusa-san" Tobio greeted as he saw the jet enter the store as usual. "What will it be this time?"

"Good morning Kageyama, I'm coming for petunias today"Sakusa replied quickly as he looked around the store."It seems they made new changes"

He watched calmly as the opponent wrote down his request on the computer and then turned his attention back to it. He couldn't help but smile softly behind his mask as he watched the child's always impeccable hands move in smooth and elegant movements, yet it did not compare with the beauty of the jet sapphire eyes.

"Yes, we are renovating for the festival"Tobio shrugged as he focused his attention on the taller man."I already wrote down your request, but I don't have the keys to the greenhouse."

"Right? The store opened an hour ago" Kiyoomi asked curiously as he frowned at the bench in front of him, it seemed quite clean, maybe he could sit and wait.

"Normally no one comes as early as your Sakusa-san" he commented slightly amused as he offered disinfectant spray to the older man.

Before either of them could say anything else, the cell phone of the shorter of the two began to ring so he answered the call after giving the older a soft smile.

"Hello? Hirugami-san?"

**"Tobio, didn't you get Korai's e-mail?"**

"What e-mail?"

**"We weren't supposed to open the store today"**

"Oh .. Well, never mind. I'll close the store now."

**"Ok, sorry I didn't tell you personally and you had to go"**

"No problem, see you later"

After he hung up the call, Tobio couldn't help feeling his face blush as he avoided eye contact with the opponent.

"Didn't you have to come to work?"Sakusa inquired confused as he watched Tobio struggle to find the words.

"No, but your mother always buys flowers and today you will go without anything "he covered his face with his hands, this could not be true, he worked in a flower shop and could not sell flowers at that time. Before he could continue complaining, he felt some more hands great hold their hands.

"Okay, I don't think the world will end if my mother doesn't get her petunias" Sakusa commented amused, delighting in the sight of the shorter man's flushed face.

They stayed in that pose for a few moments feeling comfortable with the touch of the opposite, even so Tobio's beautiful blue eyes suddenly opened making him look more cute, if that was possible.

"Do you want to come to my department? I have flowers that you can give to your mother" Tobio offered excitedly, lightly squeezing the other's bigger hands.

He gently shook his head at the words of the minor, although it was a very nice gesture, he could not allow it. Sakusa was sure that he wanted to visit the opponent's apartment but not precisely to look for flowers. "I don't want to disturb, you know-"

"You don't bother! "

He blinked softly at the exalted voice of the shorter one who took on a new reddish hue to his skin.

Clearing his voice quickly, Tobio released his grip on the other's hands as he searched for the keys to the store. "I mean, don't bother Sakusa-san, your mother is always nice to me and we are friends right?"

"We are"

"So, let's go"

He tenderly observed how Tobio put away his uniform before going to where he was, the two left the store calmly beginning to walk towards the child's apartment, which was not far from his home and the flower shop.

"You live nearby" Sakusa commented as they entered the apartment complex, it looked pretty neat.

"Yes, when I moved I wanted something close to my job" Tobio replied as they got off in their corresponding apartment.

Clean, was the first thing that came to mind when entering the interior of the lowest apartment, which was honestly what I expected, Tobio radiated that image of someone quite orderly.

"Well, wait for me here, okay?" Tobio smiles softly as he disappears across the balcony in search of the flowers for the older one.

From his seat he could clearly see the figure of the shorter one, who delicately took the flowers from his small balcony, he leaned back gently looking around the comfortable apartment, he could imagine himself being in the same place with Tobio, although neither he would mind taking him to live in his own apartment after he bought one. Thinking of the minor, he could not prevent his thoughts from navigating his romantic feelings for him, he did not know exactly when, but as his visits increased he suddenly found himself excited to see the minor, who by the way was looking at him with a look of puzzled right now, he looked adorable with all the little pots in his arms, although one caught his eye. One that had a sticker that he could recognize anywhere.

"Sakusa-san? "Asked Tobio curiously as he looked at the older one, who had his eyebrows furrowed in a sudden frown.

"Did Miya give you that flowerpot? "Kiyoomi asked back as he kept seeing that damn seal in one of the pots, he watched as the jet left the pots on the small table in front of him before sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah! How did you know? "Taking a particular pot, Tobio ran his fingers over it outlining its figure."I went to visit MBSY's workshop to visit you but you weren't on duty, so Atsumu-san saw me and offered to make one, I don't think they look as good as the ones you do, but at least they don't lose water. "

Oh sure that bastard Miya would do something like that. He could even imagine the little shit leading Tobio through his study, invading the jet's personal space and even going so far as to place his hands on the minor, because the bastard liked to shamelessly flirt and more with Sakusa's friends, that shit as a fox he was going to pay for it, however he tried to soften his expressions while he took the pot in his hands, it was not as polished and worked as he usually would but it looked good, although it clearly showed that he had received the help of Atsumu, he had that touch that only his jobs had. How annoying...

"They look good, next time you go come on my turn"he mentioned as he put the small pot on the table, where the sticker seemed to look at him mockingly. Sakusa made a mental note to make a couple of flower pots for the child."The technique from Atsumu I don't think it suits your style, if you come I can teach you to make one with your own style "

"Why? Are you jealous?" Tobio asked amusedly before seeing how the other's posture suddenly tensed. "Oh, you are, the great Sakusa Kiyoomi is jealous! But don't worry, I just like you"

After releasing those words now it was Tobio's turn to tense up, he hadn't said it, no no and no, he just didn't just confess his feelings to the older man. Nope, none of that came out of his mouth, he could feel the other's gaze but that meant nothing, God, he would be rejected in his own department. How sad is that?

"You like me?" He asked slightly stunned, the raven refused to look at him and Sakusa was nowhere from having a meltdown, his crush had just confessed that he likes him, accidentally but he confessed anyway.

"ah ... but look how late it is, you must take the flowers to your mother and then go to work! It is not like this? Come I'll show you to the exit"Kageyama got up immediately as he managed not to stumble, he took the pots in his arms quickly as he went to the door, however his escape failed the moment two strong arms wrapped around his waist firmly, preventing it from moving forward.

"Tobio "called the name of the opposite, Sakusa tried to focus his attention on what he was going to say next but to have Tobio's narrow waist in his arms, being so close that he could feel the coconut milk fragrance that radiated from the lower one, that was not making things easy.

"Y-Yes?" Jesus, he was going to die, Tobio was sure he was going to die from the way the jet had pronounced his name, with that deep voice, his breath hitting his neck and that pair of strong arms that they wrapped it up perfectly.

They stayed that way for a few moments, feeling the other's body heat. Enjoying the moment before returning to the reality they were in.

"You like me? "Sakusa asked again, his voice lower than normal as his lips placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, literally tightening Tobio's waist when she felt him shudder in her arms.

"Yes"Tobio murmured in a soft voice, he could feel his pulse racing creating an almost unbearable noise, the gentle kisses of the opposite on his neck were not helping to tell the truth either.

"Relax, that's fine"Kiyoomi quickly calmed the opposite with soft touches, he smiled when he felt the minor lean lightly on his chest"I like you too"

"Really?" Tobio asked as he looked up, only to be greeted by the taller's bare face.

Before Tobio could utter anything else, his lips were caught by the other's. One of Sakusa's hands found its way to the lower jaw, forcing him to keep his head up as they both began a careless dance between their lips their breaths became slightly ragged and Tobio parted his lips for air, only to end up receiving the opponent's tongue, his own tongue met Sakusa's beginning to fight for control, his hands clenched the pots in his hands when the lack of oxygen was present again, however he ended up moaning Shamefully when the older one separated from him, not before biting his lower lip.

They both parted slightly as they tried to catch their breath, the taller jet being the one who interrupted the sound of their exhausted breaths.

"Really" Kiyoomi smiled after saying that, seeing how the other's gaze creased in confusion.

Trying to make all his neurons work, Tobio mentally reviewed everything that happened until he understood it, it was the answer to the question he had asked the opposite before kissing. He snorted softly at it, however he carefully placed the pots on a nearby shelf before turning to face the opposite, his arms now free were directed towards Sakusa's broad shoulders feeling how he wrapped his hands around his waist, giving a squeeze firm that made him sigh slightly.

"kiss me again, Kiyoomi "Tobio smirks after slipping the opponent's name between his lips.

Their lips reconnected but this time in a softer meeting, their lips enjoyed the taste of the opposite while their heads moved slightly looking for the best position to explore the other's lips, curious hands caressing the other's body feeling how slowly it returned to raise the temperature, Sakusa's hands went especially to the jet's buttocks, where he did not hesitate to squeeze them hard through his pants listening to Tobio moan in the middle of the kiss, so he did the same again before stopping when the younger pushed himself to rub over the taller one's crotch, smiling when it was Sakusa's turn to moan between the kiss.

"Do you want to go to my room? "Tobio asked as he gently pulled away, feeling his legs tremble with excitement as those black eyes met his.

"Yes, I'll make sure we have dates later "Sakusa declared before being dragged into a room, however he took the opportunity to give a light spanking on the jet's left buttock, who jumped slightly at it.

"Impatient?"Tobio sneered before being again approached by the other's lips.

Their hands grew more restless as Tobio messed up those raven curls and Sakusa was more focused on getting rid of the annoying blue-eyed shirt. His lips finally parted as the taller of the two began to trace a path with his lips, gently kissing the other's jaw as he stopped on his neck, giving himself the time to lick and mark the area, he gently dragged his teeth in some places before sliding towards the opponent's clavicles.

"I'm going to leave you a nice necklace Tobio, you have to wear it, do you understand baby?"Kiyoomi asked amused while making sure to keep his word, Sakusa's lips traced a line of kisses and bites quite close to each other, receiving gasps from the opposite, He smiled as he looked back at the blue-eyed "Will you show it off for me?"

"Mn .. y-yeah .. show it off" Tobio replied, the kisses on his skin were driving him crazy, shit. The way Sakusa's strong arms clung to his waist preventing him from escaping while giving him his necklace was killing him, he clung to the opponent's broad shoulders trying to get him to keep marking him, only to end up hearing the laughter of the jet.

"Do you want Tobio to mark you so much? Let people know that you have an owner?"Sakusa asked amused as his lips lowered a little more before meeting one of Tobio's nipples, he ran his tongue playfully over him feeling the body of Tobio. Contrary to shudder at that, he smiled even more as he gave soft superficial licks to the already erect nipple of the opponent.

"Mmn .. Ah .. ah! .. Kiyoomi mark me .. m-mark me so much .. mnh .. l-let everyone know that I'm yours"Tobio replied while trying to control his moans, he gently pushed the opponent's face towards his chest so that he would stop playing, feeling grateful when he finally took his nipple between his mouth, biting it gently, tilted his head slightly down so he could moan close to the opponent's ear, as if Kiyoomi were the only one who could play that way. "ahm .. W-why .. ah! .. don't you s-show me .. mnh .. who I belong to .. K-Kiyoomi?"

He smiled looking away before releasing a surprised gasp when he was lifted off the ground, he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist hearing a slight curse from him. To then feel how his back gently touched the mattress of his own bed, strong hands beginning to delineate his figure in a soft way, he looked questioningly at the tallest in search of answers, missing the touch of the lips of Sakusa on his skin.

"You don't expect us to have sex standing up, do you?" Sakusa asked amused as he began to unbutton the other's pants. "As much as you want me to continue with your chest, I have to prepare properly"

Before he could begin to remove those nice but annoying pants, a pair of hands was placed over his, a more flushed Tobio than before avoiding his gaze at all things.

"Y-You don't need to prepare me, I.."Tobio started to say noticing how the taller's gaze showed confusion, which only made his face feel hotter."I didn't sleep with anyone! But let's say I usually do this every Tuesday night. "

Staring away, Sakusa tried to connect the dots with the few things that the jet had said, who seemed to want to disappear. The gears in his head began to spin rapidly, his breath caught at a possibility so he didn't hesitate to face the opposite.

"Are you playing with yourself thinking of me?" He asked really curious, his cock trembled with excitement between his pants at that possibility, Sakusa was surely dreaming right now.

"It's not like I've done it since we met, okay? I've only done it for two weeks, which is twice" Tobio complained as he avoided looking the other way, to no avail since he ended up doing it when he didn't feel body heat on the contrary. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a seat for the show" he replied as he looked around, finding a sofa in the corner of the room, there was no dust on it, he objected so he effortlessly moved it closer to where he was before, making sure to have a good view while standing. He would sit on the overstuffed sofa, then give his full attention to the jet. "Why don't you show me what you're doing without me, Tobio?"

Tobio wanted to die, God, if someone had told him that he would have to do some kind of show of himself to the person he likes, he would be sure that he would say that it is stupid but the fact is that that was happening, and Tobio could not avoid feeling hot at that idea.

Passing saliva with difficulty, he finished removing his pants leaving only his underwear. His hand landed on the top drawer of his nightstand, where he took out a lubricant, deliberately ignoring him as Sakusa raised an eyebrow in the direction of said furniture.

"You are forbidden to touch me until I tell you"warned Tobio to the jet who just raised his hands with a smile.

"I promise," Sakusa replied amusedly, his cock throbbing painfully between his pants as the shorter one shed his underwear completely exposed.

Still with his back on the mattress, he spread his legs far enough to expose his bottom, smeared his fingers with just enough lubricant before gently sliding his hand into his entrance, inserting one finger smoothly.

"Oh, it seemed like you were right" Sakusa mentioned as he ignored the angry look he was getting. "You didn't say I couldn't speak"

He snorted at the other's words but continued, his own cock was proudly erect so he took it with one of his hands, pumping it slightly, a moan escaping from his sides as he closed his eyes. He could feel Sakusa's gaze on him, and that made him shudder, how many times had he imagined that the other's arms would forcefully corner him in this same bed, as his lips would wander all over his body leaving marks like the ones he now had on his neck, how those well-worked muscles would hover over him, he opened his eyes slightly as he directed his gaze to the aforementioned, who was fully clothed. God, he wanted to be the one who would rip off that elegant appearance that the other had, he wanted to see Sakusa go crazy for touching him as he did so many times in his fantasies, he couldn't help moaning louder at the image of a Sakusa Kiyoomi totally lost by the pleasure of making it yours.

"T-Take off ... Mnh .. your shirt "Tobio spoke loud enough for the opposite to hear, who seemed to snap out of his stupor as he fulfilled the request.

And is that, how to deny something to Tobio? The jet was totally flushed, one of his hands stroking his cock while the other gently moved his finger in time. His eyes closed tightly as he let out those sweet sounds, all that left Sakusa breathless, he wanted to know what the opposite was imagining, what he was doing in his fantasy, it even seemed a bad idea to have suggested this, his hands itched with the need to hold that body in his arms.

"Tobio, what are you imagining?" He asked, his voice hoarse with excitement, delighted to see how his single voice wreaked havoc on the other.

"W-what .. ¡Mnnh!.. f-fuuu.. ¡Ahm! Fuck me" Tobio moaned as he inserted two more fingers inside himself, he closed his eyes trying to imagine that those were not his fingers.

"Is it my cock that's inside you, now?" Sakusa asked as his hand went to his pants, undoing the annoying buttons and zippers, his hands going awkward when he heard the other moan loudly in response.

His mouth opened to hurl questions at the poor jet, his own hand wrapped around his erection enjoying the younger's reactions. **"Is my cock thick enough for you? Does it fill you up well?"** A moan from Tobio was his answer, his hand moved his member with more force at the words of the tallest. **"Do you like it strong? Look how you are moving your hand inside you, am I fucking you so hard?"** Two moans from Tobio, his legs starting to shake slightly. **"What do you want? Do you want me to come inside you or do you want to take it with your mouth? Tell me what you want"** three moans of Tobio and soon his hands were free placing them on his thighs, starting to whimper.

"I-I want you inside, Kiyoomi" Tobio asked between sobs, his hands weren't enough, he wanted something more, he wanted to feel complete.

As if his words had some magic behind them, Sakusa's body moved by itself. Some time ago he had gotten rid of his pants, one of his hands wandered towards the drawer of that night table groping until he finally found it, a condom.

"K-Kiyoomi ... Mnh .. hurry up, I need you inside" he complained uneasily, Tobio might feel ashamed for his words later but now all he wanted to feel was the opponent's cock inside him.

"Relax, I also want to be inside you"Sakusa answered quickly as he opened the condom with his hands, placing it said he objected on his cock quickly, he carefully grabbed the opposite while he placed it between his legs, and then began to introduce himself slowly.

Tobio had been naive, he was feeling one of the opponent's hands on his hip when he finally realized something. Sakusa Kiyoomi had big hands, compared to those that were considerably small, what was the problem? That he had prepared himself with his hands, without having seen the size of the jet's cock, so when he began to insert the glans inside him Tobio stifled the moan of surprise that wanted to leave his lips, he tried to relax while slowly the highest entered within him. He had dated people before, people whose cocks ranged from being long but thin, to others that were not so long but thick, yet Kiyoomi's was considerably big and thick enough to make him feel completely full.

"Damn, I think I'm in love with your cock" he mentioned while he waited to adjust to the size of the other man, who was just leaving little kisses on his neck. God, this man was going to be the cause of Tobio's death.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I hope you're in love with me too" Sakusa mentioned softly before slipping back slightly and then taking a well-aimed thrust inside the opponent.

Damn, being inside Tobio's interior seemed to be a dream come true, his hips moved on their own trying to find the sweet spot of the lowest, he could hear the squeak of the bed hitting the wall but that did not matter, because the Tobio's moans were on it, moaning without shame, asking for more next to Kiyoomi's name, he vaguely registered how the jet's cock began to secrete pre-semen so he did not hesitate to take it between his hands, matching his hand movement with their thrusts.

"Sh-Shit! .. Ah! .. Mnh! .. T-there! .. there-ahh! .. K-Kiyo..omi! .." Tobio moaned sheepishly as he clung to the strong arms of the opposite feeling like the taller one was attacking his sweet spot without mercy.

"Mmh! .. Fuck .. Do you like it here? Right here?"Sakusa asked, panting at the heat of the opposite walls, he took more force on the waist of the minor pushing him hard towards his own cock, moaning when the inside instead he tightened around himself.

His hands sought more grip clinging to the head of the bed, which was moving with force because of the strong thrusts to his prostate but that was not the important thing, his back arched with pleasure when Kiyoomi stroked the glans of his cock at the same rhythm that his thrusts pushed harder inside him, it wasn't long until he stained his own abdomen, however Kiyoomi's thrusts continued sending shivers through his body, a couple more thrusts and it was the turn of the contrary to come, accompanied by a hoarse moan and the sound of something breaking, but that couldn't matter less.

Stepping out from inside the opponent, Sakusa knotted the condom before throwing it into the trash can, gently standing next to the opponent trying to match their breathing.

"that was incredible" tobio muttered as he looked at the older man without moving, he did not want to dirty his sheets with his semen and much less dirty the opposite, knowing that it was nothing personal to himself, it was simply the way of sakusa. "Do you want to take a bath first? "

"That would be great, then we can go give the flowers to my mother" Sakusa suggested as he sat on the bed looking questioningly at the opposite, who indicated with his hand what the bathroom would be.

"I don't think it's a good idea, her's son left an hour or two ago to buy plants but he came back with flowers and a boy full of hickeys"Tobio mentioned with amusement as he watched the contrary leave his clothes folded near his desk.

"Sorry about that" Sakusa apologized softly as he approached the opposite, gently kissing the forehead exposed by the jet.

"No, it's fine, I asked you to do it too" Tobio laughed softly as he got up from the bed, looking for a towel next to a change of clothes. "I'll go bathe in the guest bathroom, meet me in the living room."

After saying that, he left his room in the direction of the second bathroom where he was quietly about 30 minutes. To then begin to dress quietly, once he came out of the bathroom totally changed he went to the room where the older of the two was already, raised a curious eyebrow when he saw him vacuum the floor.

"Did you spill something?" Tobio asked genuinely curious as he sat down on one of the sofas, watching the other's broad back.

"One of the pots, however it doesn't matter, it was Miya's" Sakusa shrugged as he put the device in its place, hearing the slight laugh from the other side.

"You are hopeless Kiyoomi, you better help me make a nice new pot"Tobio asked softly before watching the opposite approach in his direction, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Rest assured" Sakusa mumbled softly as he looked at that flushed face.

If Sakusa's mother didn't ask why her son arrived two hours later than usual, with wet hair and new flowerpots, she didn't ask why. To himself, no one asked why a Kageyama Tobio entered the MBSY pottery shop looking for Sakusa, wearing a high-necked shirt despite being almost 32 ° hot.

Oh well, no one asked except Miya Atsumu and his big limp mouth.

"I thought I made you one, Tobio-kun!" Atsumu complained as he watched the jet pair work in their taller partner's study.

"It broke by accident, Atsumu-san. That's why Kiyoomi offered to help me make a new one" Tobio explained softly as he tried to concentrate on shaping the clay.

"I guess so" Atsumu commented amused as he looked at the taller raven, who was looking at him with disgust, he showed his tongue childishly before turning his attention to the younger raven, where the aforementioned clay had become a fine thing and not so long, a sign that a little more clay was needed. "If you imagine that it is omi-kun's cock, it will surely work out Tobio-kun!"

At those words Tobio's hands stopped, looking at the clay in front of him and then shifting his attention to Kiyoomi and finally falling back to Atsumu.

"Although Kiyoomi's cock is thicker and longer than this, Atsumu-san" Tobio mentioned seriously before watching the blonde freeze in place, staring between them.

"Tobio-kun, I didn't want to know what omi-kun's cock looked like."Atsumu mentioned in disgust before leaving the place. "Don't even think about doing something here!"

"Sure, because you're the only one who can suck Wakatoshi-kun's cock. Right?"Sakusa asked sarcastically, smiling when the blonde just left yelling that he wasn't listening.

Once they were both alone, they did not hesitate to laugh softly as they continued working on the new pot of jet. Starting a new stage in life both, this time together.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I honestly want to say two things before, first is that it doesn't bother me if they use my stories to do whatever they want, as long as they let me know! And the second thing is that it makes me laugh writing smut lol  
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think ~ ✨


End file.
